Latched
by pixienewt676
Summary: Right after the Riff Off, Stacie and Donald had finally gave in to their desire and curiosity toward each other. To both of them, it will be just another one night thing. But sometimes, love just hits you the way you least expected it, especially when you accidentally start loving them without the label.
1. Phase I: Of Introductions and Hunger

**Hullo! I'm really, really just into this pairing lately so I decided to just ease myself with writing about them. This is my first time writing about a ship as flirty, hot, and swoon worthy as these two so please forgive me if they're a bit ooc.**

 **Reviews are very much appreciated**

 **Warning: Rated T for the curses and implications of the 'deed'**

* * *

 **Phase 1: Of Introductions and Hunger**

* * *

One of the things she likes experiencing in life is getting exciting interactions with attractive men

And one of the things she hates experiencing in life is getting cockblocked with having said moments.

Jesse is quite alright, really. Especially when he goes all mushy and lovestruck with Becca. She thinks it's refreshing to witness things like that when she alone has never dealt with those kind of romances. But then, right now, she wishes Jesse could just get swallowed by the ground on where he's standing because he had just ruined her little moment with the attractive, really really hot Treblemaker, who she believes is called Donald, and who's smile just caused a sizzle on her lower regions and tempted her hunter.

She has always deemed him as dangerous, that impossible man. He would end her career as a Bella before it has even started. She knows because she had already witnessed it. It was during the aca-initiation party, through the distance, she had found herself drawn to him, eyeing him through her cup of booze while Kori's grinding on him quite intimately.

And boom, a day later, Kori got her vocal chords ripped out by wolves.

Since then, she knows too well that associating with him would be like riding a roller coaster ride.

And she likes roller coasters.

 _Oh well, damn_

She set her eyes at him, and he is already looking at her right back. The pool of his chocolate orbs were quite dark and curious looking, as his lips was formed into a smirk. She knows that look to well, and surely she has her own written on her face.

And yes, automatically, as a response, she too smirked unto his way, raising her brow in a challenging manner. Wishfully thinking that he would agree, he has to.

She knows too well that he wouldn't back down from her- knowing how eager and tempted he looked when they were singing about doing naughty, dirty things to each other a while ago, and she too would be willing if he is.

Who wouldn't really?

He looked really, really irresistible with his husky voice and chocolate eyes. God knows how hard she controlled herself just to resist kissing his words from his fantastic mouth.

Yes, she had already heard things about him, things that just turned her on.

* * *

Right after the Riff Off had ended, the a capella groups separated to each of their ways, calling it a night as it is actually already pass midnight.

Being alone in the dark was never a problem to Stacie, back on the days in the village of her family home. Everybody knows everybody, and it is a bonus point when their family happens to be pretty influential; a father as a successful businessman and a mother as a former model, nobody has ever dared to hurt or let alone, speak to them in a harsh manner. She has always knew she is safe there.

Safe sure, but never free.

Going back, to be honest, she isn't quite sure when her party and sex active self had sprung. All she knew was that she had her first kiss when she was fifteen, and that boy introduced her to all the things she has known when it comes to swaying from her parents' morals and values.

And it was too late for her to turn around and leave the life she has grown to love. Especially when that little immature prat showed her how it is more easy to 'fuck' than love.

She was free, sure, but never safe.

Due to the drama that guy had caused her, she vowed never to expect something deep in relationships and bed partners ever again. She accepted that it is just a shallow meaning of life, and learnt to get through it with a smile and cheerful disposition.

She is the ideal good girl in the household, and a wild one night stand kind of woman outside.

But what of Donald? What is so interesting that made her crave him desperately?

Begrudgingly, she left the pool without having any indication or hint if she would ever have the chance to win her man.

Seeing that he is currently her senior. There is but a little chance she could jump to his skin.

She wrapped her arms around herself, easing her thoughts as she walk a bit faster when she heard soft footsteps coming to her way.

"No girl has to walk herself home alone in the dark" there was an immediate pause from her stride, immediately reflexing her hand to ready it with grabbing her whistle.

"I can handle myself. And we're in the campus, what's the worst thing that could happen really?" she turned, her voice a bit unconvinced through her nerves.

Surprisingly, the owner of the voice is the man she's been craving himself. Standing coolly with strong arms stretched through the fabric of his shirt. Her nerve slowed down and she heaved a sigh of relief, no longer afraid of what would be crawling through the dark.

Although she is certain she could bring them down herself.

He inched closer to her, the same smirk he had given her reappeared on his handsome face. Immediately, her heart thumped excitedly underneath her skin.

"You don't know the effect you have Stacie Conrad" She raised her head a small bit, looking at him through her lashes as she smiled affectionately, surprised and touched that no matter it is she's doing, it is working on him too.

"The feeling is mutual Donald Walsh"

She leaned in a bit closer to him, her palm resting to his chest. There it is, his lips only a breath away from hers, sweet and arching on the perfect way as how he has captured her attention.

"Good, we have to satisfy this craving then" he whispered quietly, the excitement obvious _down_ there, where hers is weeping joyfully.

"I agree, judging by the way you look _really_ happy to see me" She wrapped her arms around his neck, her eyes trailing down to the source of his excitement. He grinned wryly, he raised his hand up from his side and lifted the hem of her shirt. "Your eyes are dilated babe, you look really happy to see me too" and began tracing the visible skin of her hips, teasing her as she bites her lower lip in response.

"Kiss me Donald" she closed her eyes, the desperation oozing out from her slightly opened mouth. Grinning widely, he pulled her close to him by his hand that was on her hip, her body flush unto his' and his lips crashing to hers'.

He wasn't sure what egged his strong hunger for Stacie. He had always been so sure, so calm when it comes to persuading the women he bed with. Yet, this freshman enticed him with such intensity, he could've devoured her right on the spot when she started singing about making love to him all through the night.

It didn't helped that she looked at him with so much want in her eyes either. Almost as if she was challenging him to do so as what his temptation told him to do. Her bright blue eyes excites him. Right on that spot, he wondered what they would look like if-

"Can we already go to your place?" he felt her fingertips tighten to the tendrils of his hair, her naughtiness is being covered by her innocent blue orbs. _Oh those eyes_.

"As the lady wishes" he lets her go with a fast intensity, she was left blinking and unsure of what had just happened. But with that same intensity, she quickly recovered and is now smirking temptingly at him, her cheeks flushed and eyes twinkling. But noting to himself, he was sure that nothing could ever make Stacie Conrad undesirable. Hell, maybe, she could even make math interesting if she is the word itself.

She tiptoed from her toes and planted an open mouthed kiss on the side of his neck, nibbling on his skin as he groaned in response.

"Stacie, keep doing that and we won't make it to my bed" she chuckled light heartedly to his neck, her lips grinning prettily as she still continues to torture him with her soft lips and gentle caresses.

"Make me"

"Just wait for it babe, _I'll make love to you_ "

* * *

 **Should I continue this or just leave it as a oneshot?**

 **Any situations you want to see them in?**

 **Please review :)**


	2. Phase II: Of Attraction and Hormones

**Hullo! Thankyou guys for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following :)**

 **Reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

 **i**

 **Phase II: Of Attraction and Hormones**

 **i**

* * *

It is lunch time on Monday when she finally saw him. She was sitting along with all the other Bellas and Aubrey was nagging about their extreme practice coming up when he entered right into the cafeteria doors. Glancing quickly from the sides of her eyes, her skin shivered when his gaze landed on hers. His chocolate eyes sparkling darkly with a secret only the two of them share.

She looked away with a slight smirk on her face, knowing fully well it is not just her who's been thinking about what had happened.

The night with Donald was spectacular.

More than that actually.

She was left stunned and well, instead of washing the want out from her system, he left her craving him more.

It was his fault actually, if he wasn't that hot as well as a gentleman, she could've possibly forget that night. But he wasn't. He was both dominating and submissive. He just treated her damn well that even a week later, she still thinks and daydreams about how lean and warm his body was around and _with_ hers.

Then, the fact that she had just slept with him after their ' _so called one night stand_ ' even made her earn a questioning look from her inside thoughts. It was rare, really. It was too intimate, she almost regret falling in to his persuasive manner of just being a concerned gentleman.

But the reminder of his arms around her frame, snuggling her close to him made her shiver. And she then forgets about regretting that innocent act they partook.

And something, something throbbed inside her with the thought that Donald was not like that with his other female 'friends'. He was never once called a gentleman from all the rumors after all.

* * *

It is a week right after the Riff Off has he finally saw her. She is already in the cafeteria, on the Barden Bellas table, torturously sitting temptingly with that precious smile upon her face.

He felt her eyes following his every move, the curiosity too thick, he could've melted from the tension.

It seems as if he's not the only one who's been thinking about what had happened.

Donald had failed to shrug the memory of her crazed innocent eyes and brunette waves spilling wildly on his pillow and bed sheet. The fact that her flowery smell cling unto his bed didn't helped either. It reminded him that something had happened, and that is Stacie Conrad.

And he had never wanted to sleep with a lover twice.

There were reasons why he is who he is. There were moments in his life that made him believe that the so called love is just an illusion. Foremost, the drama and tragic story his older sister had experienced was an eye opening example of his theory-..

Since then, he never took his bedmates seriously.

But he would be a liar if he would say that he never felt strongly attracted to someone. He had felt the ache once- but that innocent kind of one mind you, back in his senior year in high school. That was the first time he considered being 'almost' committed to someone. She was really something, her little miss perfect reputation just got him like a crane clutching a stuffed toy. He filled her with his attention immensely and she said she does to in return.

He tried to love a girl once, and that woman with the crane let him slip that easily. She picked him with her claws, had showered with his attention, and midway through the air of finally having each other, she let go of him for another one.

He never knew attachments could be that painful.

By that firsthand experience, so on to this day, he had always swayed from love and all that shit.

* * *

She munched unto a piece of lettuce from her salad, her eyes staring distractedly to the center of their yellow table. In the conversation, Becca and Aubrey's arguing about things again, and Chloe's just trying to settle the argument. Frankly, almost everyone agrees with Becca, but getting the end of Aubrey's patience is not worth it, especially when you're just trying to make it through the day.

"Bumper thinks he looks alright with that green shirt, but frankly, he actually looks like your munched out lettuce being thrown up by Aubrey" Fat Amy leaned unto her for a conversation, motioning her fork towards the Trebles' leader, who's sneering at them in return.

"If he isn't that egotistical and jerky, he could've been attractive" Bumper, along with Donald are sitting two benches ahead of them. Their so called topic sensed that he is being talked about and he covered his hand to Donald's ear, whispering about things that made the other crunch his brows together in response.

"Bumper? No way in the hot armpits of hell Stacie" Fat Amy rolled her eyes at her, showing off her disgust as she flashed her middle finger to Bumper, and him to her.

They continued on and on about how much Fat Amy 'hates' Bumper. But through her lines of insulting choices of words, Stacie knows that they haven't realized how they're just meant to be for each other.

As soon as her friend had finished talking and started devouring her plate, Stacie went back to her thoughts.

She, then, stares absentmindedly at Donald, watching him as her creeper vibe re-appeared. As he eats his steak solemnly, his fingers worked their way up to his perfectly styled hair, the strands passing gently through the spaces of each finger. Soft and fluffy.

His hands were quite calloused, clearly showing a hard working man. But then, they were also gentle in their way with handling her as they work magic on her skin, sending tingles of fiery flames through her pores. Those slender piano fingers touching her, making her arc to him; begging and wanting.

She sighed heavily from her mouth, her fork digging in forcibly to the ceramic plate in which there is barely anything to impale at all.

"Hey Stace, are you and 'that dude' already grilling the drills?" she whipped her head faster than she intended it to be, dropping her fork down as Becca's innocent question made her heart lose a beat or two.

She doesn't need to ask which dude she's referring to, she knows that Becca must've felt it-who wouldn't? if you look close enough, she is too clumsy with hiding it.

"Jesus, Becca. You've scared me. Where did you come from? I thought you're busy arguing with Aubrey" She removed her gaze and blinked a few times, furrowing her eyebrows automatically as Becca showed her the infamous knowing smirk.

"From my mother's uterus back in the 93s. Now, spill it hot stuff" Becca glanced at Aubrey and inched closer, avoiding the blonde's suspicious claws. Stacie side sits, focusing her attention to Becca and trying to avoid Donald's eyes.

"Really Becca, nothing's going on at a-"

"Yet you're clutching your fork with this kind of sexual urge and is obviously eye-banging with ' _that_ ' dude" Stacie blushed scarlet, accidentally glancing to the man in question. Then, Stacie cursed inwardly, seemingly satisfying Becca as she grinned teasingly.

"Be careful with the prying eyes, Stace"

* * *

It is already eleven thirty p.m. and he hasn't felt a single yawn wanting to escape his system. It bewilders him to no end that his thoughts seem to come back with the freshman who's eyes are blue and lips ever so sweet.

How could that be possible? For just one moment, two bodies bonded with such magnetic pull that almost, almost, it felt like familiarity? How is that possible that he felt more 'with' her, rather than resist her? How could he crave her this much?

What is so special with her than all those other girls that he had shared a night with?

' _Maybe it is because she is drop dead gorgeous with eyes as innocent as a child._

 _Maybe because she is just so much more in every aspect.'_

Seemingly annoyed with himself, he stood up from his covers.

 _'Just one more night Donald. One more incredibly awesome night'_

* * *

Stacie rearranged the strap of her sling bag, something that she just does whenever she's nervous over something.

Which is really bad because she rarely gets nervous over something. Especially with sleeping around, having fun with intimacy. For some certain reason, she just craves so bad, it's unsettling. Men these past four years were just a game to her and she gets bored with them easily. Not that she breaks their hearts mind you, these men made it pretty clear that they only wanted her because of what she gives them. She was just a bedmate, nothing but a pretty face and body. And she just- doesn't care.

Nothing less, nothing more.

Pulling her hoodie up close to her forehead, she continued her way.

"Walsh, Walsh ,Walsh" What's up with the seniors dormitory and all that jumbled names? The first room starts with A then it became F, J, L, finally W, and it started with B again.

"Where are you Donald?"

She rode the elevator up to the third and fourth floor, but the search ended as a failure. The same jumbled problem still intact.

The elevator door opened through fifth. She edged closer to the wall on her right, looking quite interested to the ceiling above. Through the sides of her eyes, a pair of sandals appeared and so is the edge of the man's Captain America themed pajama's.

"Are you lost?" the tired voice asked her

"I'm just going to retrieve a project from a friend" the lie just slipped from her tongue even before she even thought about it. Cursing herself inwardly, she face-palmed dramatically. There are so many loop holes in her statement, she knows she would be seen and sooner or later, get punished with Aubrey's nagging words over and over again. Oh dear, that's worse than getting kicked out of the group. But hey, that's bad too.

"You're a bad liar Stacie"

Stacie turned, her hoodie fell dramatically to her back.

* * *

He showed her his wolfish grin, his hand smoothing the wild curl that fell from her ponytail.

"Can I help you with that project babe?" His chocolate eyes darken, the same expression that he gave her back in their first endeavor. But still, they sent the same desire that pooled 'down' there. Excitement made their way and tingled her whole body, her smile never fading from her ecstatic and dark expression.

She leaned unto him and clutched the front of his night shirt, gripping unto it as how she controlled herself those past few days of craving him.

"Oh I can indeed use the help from the captain" she pulled him quite suddenly, his back hitting the wall, her lips an inch from his.

He rolled his eyes playfully, whilst dropping a quick and tempting kiss to her mouth.

"You just can't resist me can't you?" it is then her turn to roll her own ones, but with hands wandering underneath the confines of his shirt.

"Actually, I'm just dropping by to some other guy. That's quite pretentious of you to expect, baby" He leaned from his spot and nibbled on her arching neck, showing his appreciation with how her hands wander softly upon his skin. She started to giggle but it ended with a soft moan, a hand traveling up to the back of his head to pull him more closely.

"For the record babe, there is a pinned sheet on every floor with our last names on it, and my dorm is already on the first one" Donald whispered to her skin, and the skin underneath shivered from the applied pressure. He crept his hand inside her shirt, crawled up to where her undergarment lies, and pushed the offending garment out of his way.

"And aren't you going to ask what I'm doing on the-"

"Shhh baby. Less talk, more action"

That was the final input and as if by fate, the elevator door opened. And soon, by the speed of how two hormonal and making out teenagers could possibly go, they've entered Donald's room, almost not making it to the bed.

* * *

 **i**

 **Thankyou so much for reading :)**

 **And so sorry if there were characters that were ooc**

 **Question of the Fic: What situation do you want these two to be in?**

 **And PLEASE leave a review x**

 **i**


	3. Phase III:Of Pillow Talks&Possibilities

**Hullo! Thankyou for reading!**

 **Please leave a review? It keeps me going you know?:(**

 **i**

* * *

 **Phase III: Of Pillow Talks and Possibilities**

"You sleepy?" By twelve o clock, Donald interrupted her train of thoughts. Thoughts that involve the certain man himself. Blinking through the dim of night, Stacie pulled the covers up to the bottom of her chin, hugging the fabric tightly to her skin underneath.

"Nah, I'm still hyped. You lost your game tonight. It's quite sad" She bit her lower lip, preventing to laugh as his space on the mattress slightly dipped underneath him. He turned to his side to face her, his handsome face full with his wide smirk.

"But your pleas and screams proved otherwise-" It is then her turn to lie sideways. As she moved closer to him, he glanced at her eyes briefly, but stared down to where her cleavage flashes proudly. Well, it's not as if he hasn't seen it before, and she likes looking at him thoroughly too. Especially when there's no such thing as a clothing barrier underneath his sheets"-And don't let me start with how many times I've made you or-"

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you sir, those were fake" She paused him through his sentence, blushing as soon as he had just started his sentence with that mischievous glint in his eyes.

"For a bad liar, you're quite an actress-" He schemed his hand up to her thigh,stroking her flesh torturously slow. "-besides, they all said I was too damn good than expected"

Stacie grabbed his hand to stop it from grazing far enough. They've had exercised too much for tonight- or for a week.

"So, do you seduce your girls often by your Captain America jammies?" she raised her and his hands up from the covers, staring at them as his warmth wraps around and on to her shivering skin. He, then, stiffened from his spot, his hand palm to palm to hers, straight and tensed.

"Shut up, Stacie" She felt really proud of herself knowing she had just caught Donald in one of his private and intimate state-that, judging by his expression upon his face, nobody from his past bed lovers had ever known this side of him.

"Why, it's not like I would tell anyone. We're a secret remember?" She removed her hand from his, her forefinger stretching out to poke his cheek.

"I didn't tell you I never showed this to anyone-" Donald raised an eyebrow, the color of embarrassment leaving his skin. "-but I guess they're far too busy to even bother or care with it and besides, it's not like I let them sleep with me after sex"

It is kind of new to him to have an entangled body against his as he sleeps. He never even did talk to his past bed partners as if they were friends. Being with them had been a clear mission, a clear beginning and end, they were just there for the pleasure both bodies could give. But Stacie, she's joking and talking to him as if they're just having a casual conversation in the hallways, minus the naked skin, sexual preferences and the faint smell of sweat and her flowery cologne.

"So I'm the first?" She placed her forehead to his chest, snuggling unto his space as she fought herself from smiling.

"Well, you just can't get enough of me so"

"Whatever, you nerd" It felt quite comforting, although she wasn't quite sure why. Maybe it was the pride of having something intimate with someone nobody has ever had before. But she felt proud and lucky to know that she is the only woman who knows about Donald's obsession and nerdy side with all these Captain America and Marvel.

It's kind of weird knowing nobody has ever paid any attention to this. His room has 'nerd' written all over it, but then, at the same time, the masculinity of how Donald could be still shows in them. Like, his dark blue wallpaper and bachelor-liked large bed, rug, flat screen, and bed side table fit perfectly to the bookshelf piled with action figures, video games, fantasy themed novels, and Marvel comics.

And she kind of has a weak spot for hot guys and their adorable quirks.

"So, do you seduce your men with your never ending knowledge from E! network and perfect nails?" he brushes her wavy strands absent-mindedly, his deep voice vibrating on her forehead.

"I happen to love those so don't judge me, thank you very much" his deep laugh made the girl under the blanket smile sheepishly and with her hand smacking his toned abdomen playfully.

"Well, I think it's cute babe"

"I think you're a cute nerd too"

"I prefer manly"

"Cute"

"I prefer handsome"

"Cute"

"I prefer hot"

"You're cute babe. Cute like a baby's bum"

Donald sighed to the crown of her head, rolling his eyes as he knew he has to drop their childish argument or else their stubborn nature would deepen it. Instead, he changed the subject, redirecting it to something that he once considered and thought about.

"You know what, if we're together, we could dominate as Barden's hottest couple"

He inched up, pulled himself sitting at his headboard. Stacie raised her eyebrow and smiled back at him.

"And if we're together, we would either gross, or, inspire people with our PDAs" She jokingly responded, following his suit beside him with his covers clenched tightly, covering her chest.

There is a pregnant pause, both of them getting aware of the implications that they both initiated.

Accidentally, they both turned their heads at the same time to each other, their eyes landing upon the others' pair.

* * *

What just happened? did he just stupidly imply about them, being an item?

They are just-

What are they actually?

Hell, the more he thought about it, the more awkward it is. They're not even considered as the best of friends or even officially-well, he is attracted to her, but does she do as well?

Because, she is supposed to be just a hot girl from the enemy lines. But she is also Stacie Conrad, the girl who likes cuticle care and E! Network.

To say that he has failed to contain himself is an understatement. Maybe, possibly he isn't even trying. He knows that they could've avoided the other, torture themselves with taming the want. But they didn't. They let themselves meet again when they both promised that it was just a one night thing.

* * *

What just happened? did she just stupidly take it seriously and strangely, considering it?

Knowing him, he might said it as a joke. A really bad joke. A joke that made her feel something and she's not sure what it is. Why does it feel so serious to her? Why doesn't she see the humor behind it?

They're both experts of this game, she can't and she will not let herself assume over things she knows that would end her looking like an idiot.

If he could've just kicked her out like how he did to his past lovers, maybe, just maybe, she could've hated him too. She could've forgot about this night and how awesome he is with his skills and words. But here he was, proclaiming that she was the first one to ever be a guest to his fantastic bed, making her feel different and special.

His love for the Marvel comics has actually became a perk. To her eyes, even as she is scared to admit it, he is growing. Way too fast. He is no longer the hot Treble maker who is good in bed, he is Donald Walsh, a secret nerd. He is growing into a familiar person who she once vowed will only be a provider of a one good night.

* * *

"But you're _just_ one hot of a ' _bed partner'_ so" she removed her gaze from his, raising her fingers up for closer inspection as if her red nails are the most fascinating thing that is or rather, are inside his room.

Donald blinked, a small furrow on his eyebrow could be seen. Her words aimed a sharp tip to his thoughts, a pang of hurt and rejection made him sink down defeatedly to his cold headboard.

Luckily she wasn't looking the whole time.

"Yes, I mean, us? really?" he retorted, seemingly, quite off. Shrugging his shoulders defeatedly and mindlessly, he removed his glasses and settled it to his bedside table.

"I know.. Right?" she snorted unto her second word and bit the side of her lower lip at the end. She knows that she is in deep crap when she felt her heart tug inside her chest. She felt disappointed, feeling so rejected with how it sounded so careless from his mouth.

Especially when she's hoping for a different answer.

"I'm actually sleepy now, thanks for the chit chat babe" he leaned close to her face, pecking her lips as fast how slow her mind had just registered it. Backing away from her, his specs-less eyes were wide as how hers are.

She sucked in a breath.

That was unexpected.

Plus,

Even without his glasses, he is incredibly sexy.

Who is she kidding? He's sexy with everything.

"Yeah, let's just get some sleep" she smiled at him nervously, her eyes waiting for him to just jump right in and frickle frackle the hell out of the awkwardness they had caused inside her.

But instead, he opened his mouth for a brief second, but closed it as if he just pushed his words out away, like it wasn't important.

He lied to his side of the bed, straight and with back tensed and awkward. He doesn't want to touch her, especially now that he had built a barrier between them.

She lied to her side of the bed with her back facing his own one, her hands locked hugging her pillow head to stop herself from ever turning to touch him.

* * *

She woke up from the sound of his alarm clock trying to destroy her eardrums. Opening her eyes begrudgingly, she is face to face with Donald's gentle sleeping face. She raised her hand-where it was formerly looped around his hip down to his bum, and pressed the snooze button of his alarm.

Removing her leg around his' and arms around her, she sat upright. Looking around, the sun rays pass through his blinds, shining brightly to where her clothes are lying around.

 _This must be a sign_

She turned around to look at his face. Just by that handsome sight, she sighed and hesitantly stood up from her space.

She just needs to leave, or else, it would mean something.

She busies herself with dressing her attire one by one, careful with waking him up. There's no need with a wake up message, they're going to see each other in the Cafe and it would turn more awkward that it already is.

* * *

Sneaking into her room was surprisingly, easy than she thought. Despite the lack of Bellas around, her roommate isn't even in it. Although Stacie doesn't mind the slightest, she feels as if the girl hates their dorm. Or, she just basically lives in the library.

She picked a nice pair of a blue v-neck and shorts, deciding to go casual as she has a very busy practice with the girls. Aubrey wasn't joking when she said their sessions would be serious. She had never worked out for her ballet that hard. And she once thought she could die from all that practice.

Looking at herself on the mirror, she irritably decided to wear her hair down instead of her practical bun. Thanks to her lover, she is decorated with purple hickeys on her collarbone and thank God, just two faint ones on her neck. But then, nobody would be fooled if she would them they were just a result from a clumsy accident.

Applying her makeup technique to her skin, she did her best to cover his doings, but with a few strokes of foundation, she gave up with ever trying to make them blend in with her natural color.

* * *

She arrived at the cafeteria subconsciously brushing her hair to cover her neck. Glancing nervously back and forth, left and right, she gets a bit anxious when the two tables of a-capella groups turned and looked at her,

There's always a drama when the Treble Makers and the Barden Bellas meet.

Pulling her legs from the metaphorically sticky ground, she held her head angled to her friends, an eased smile appeared on her face.

He is on his usual sit next to Bumper, two benches infront of her seem to be permanent space. Shrugging inwardly and placing a huge invisible wall between them, she half ran and half walked to the middle, next to Bella or Fat Amy.

"Is it just me or you actually just got laid?"

"Shut up Becca"

"You know what? Audrey just needs to get laid. I mean, look at you. You're a hot and comfortable mess in a good way and- you know what I mean. You go Stace" Becca looked at her covering hair with eyebrows wiggling teasingly. She rolled her eyes and took a bite from her croissant, nibbling unto it with eyes casted downwards.

Anything but him.

* * *

The Trebles aroused from their seats, swaggering off of the table as they crossed to the Bellas'. Immediately, the girls' faces lowered with sneers and distasteful composition, in which only made their smirks and laughters increase their rate.

Bumper scooted to Stacie and Fat Amy's space, his foot digging in to the poor wooden bench.

Deciding to just have his fun from this childish quarrel, Becca scooted to provide him a space, a small smirk on her knowing expression.

He woke up with mixed feelings and a loss of body heat next to him. That wasn't how he imagined to greet her morning with, but somehow, he is glad that she gave him some time to think and reflect.

Maybe, they couldn't be a 'something', but both of them couldn't deny having each other's partner in the night time. It's just how gravity and hormones work between the two of them.

He moved closer, his smirk wide and teasing as if he is challenging her. Instinctively, the girls around them- including her, sneered in disgust.

"Hey there babe" she whipped her head with her curls swaying smoothly behind her back. From her movement, her love marks that he had given her made their appearance. He glanced down distractedly, his lips forming into a small smile as he cannot wait to bond with her if-

Well, if she still wants him.

Which reminds him of why he even did sat next to her.

"So the Barden Losers are actually going to sing in the Sigma Beta Theta? Good luck girls. You're going to need lots of it" Bumper said, insulting Aubrey as a nerve throbbed inside her skull. Donald glances to the Bella's and most importantly, to their leader. When he had sensed that she is too busy containing herself, and actually got distracted with Unicycle next to Bumper, Donald swiped his arms to Stacie's back, bringing the two sides of her hair to her front.

Looking at her eyes, he saw confusion in them, but her mouth showed him a tiny grateful smile. That smile that just lights up her face and her aura seem to glow.

He leaned in to her ear, his breath hot against her neck. Slow and heavy.

"I'll see you soon" she bit her lip from crying out with an exasperated moan. Who is he kidding? They're like magnets that just are too attracted together, no matter how many times they resist one another, they'll just keep coming back.

 _Of course babe_

* * *

i

How was it?

Is it fast phased, or is actually alright?

Please, pleeease leave a review :( it can do wonders to an ff writer's life!

'


End file.
